


Mark

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, PWP, Sex, possessive!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray have a strange arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Mark**

 

It hadn’t been long since it had started.

They didn’t even know why it had begun or how.

All they knew was that this was destructive for them both but neither could stop it.

They were irrevocably lost in this dark spiral, there was no way out.

There were no planned hours, this thing just happened.

And if anybody noticed – they had to, the marks – they didn’t say a thing. At first they had worried but right now they would gladly let that mark for the others to behold.

It gave a surge of accomplishment, a possessive rush.

~^~

Gray was heading for the main room, a stack of papers on his hands. He walked distracted through the dark hallways, lost in thought. That was why he didn’t notice the faint steps that were following him.

He didn’t notice anything until he found someone pushing him against the wall.

He let go of the papers, they scattered around him and his attacker as he hit the wall, his hands managing to stave some of the impact. Gray tried to turn around, push the other person back, but whoever this was they were holding him strongly.

“Shh,” a roughened voice said behind him, pressing against him a little bit more. A small part of Gray relaxed as he recognized who this was but he couldn’t exactly relax as he noticed what this was…

“Are you crazy?” he seethed, “Not now…” he couldn’t believe it, now was not a good time, he was exhausted…

“What do you mean ‘Not now’?” the voice was slightly amused. “I do this when it pleases me. It’s my turn so I make the rules.”

Gray groaned first then replied, darkly, “You’re going to regret this… when my turn comes…”

He was silenced when two hands pulled his arms behind his back.

“Well, this isn’t your turn so let’s worry about that when we get to it, okay?” there was a smirk in that voice and it infuriated Gray. “As for now…” the hands that were holding him heated, “…we may begin.”

He was pushed to a hard surface that yielded upon impact and made him fall heavily on the floor. He grunted and knelt, looking up reproachfully.

“I would think better if I were you. All of this will lead to a rough payback.”

Natsu closed and locked the door. He leaned against it and crossed his arms, a smirk firmly in place.

“Heh, doesn’t matter now,” he pushed from the door and walked until he was standing in front of Gray. An eyebrow arching up.

Gray also stood and lifted his head defiantly. He wasn’t one to back off, especially not to Natsu. So, he held his ground.

Even when the Salamander leaned forward, he stood still. Natsu wasn’t going to win this.

The kiss was a bit brutal, teeth clashing and their mouths connecting in a way that was far from tender. It might be more appropriate to call it a battle than a kiss.

The ice mage’s hands raised to clasp tightly on Natsu’s vest. On the other hand, Natsu’s rested on Gray’s hips as he had already discarded his shirt. Natsu brought their bodies closer and aligned them so that they could  fully feel the other.

When they separated to gasp for breath Natsu quickly latched onto Gray’s neck, marking him viciously. At the same time Gray was pushing down Natsu’s vest. It fell to the ground with a rustle of fabric. Gray held onto Natsu’s shoulders tightly, in answer to what Natsu was doing on his neck, his nails pierced the skin and let out small drops of blood.

“You’re such a-“ Gray was promptly shut down when he was pushed to the bed, falling with a startled “Oompf-” he bounced a little and looked furiously up.

Natsu didn’t say a word. Just let his pants and underwear slide to the floor before he knelt on the bed and above Gray (who couldn’t help but comment about the certain new tendencies that Natsu seemed to have).

“You may try but this won’t be like the other time,” Gray made to sit up but Natsu pinned his hands to the mattress and with a sudden push made him lie on his stomach.

“You may say these things but you know perfectly well that I know which buttons to push, as you do too,” was breathed against his ear before teeth were nibbling on it, followed by a tongue that slid down his neck, shoulder and started mapping the contours of Gray’s back. He knew that there were certain areas that turned Gray to mush in no time and he wasn’t above using them.

Natsu reveled in the bumps from ancient scars. It did something to him, seeing this powerful body (he only had to splay his hand on the strong flesh beneath it to feel the tightly corded muscles, straining to move) that had overcome so many hard things (as he had himself), stretching before him and his to play with. And only _his_.

That was one of the reasons why he didn’t bother specially with this thing, this agreement, this eternal game of cat and mouse. He gave as good as he got and knew that for every _different_ thing that he did he was granting Gray some leeway that he would later regret. Sometimes he did regret his impulsiveness.

However, at the moment, it was best if he didn’t let his mind wander.

Better focus on the task at hand.

His hands wandered down and it didn’t take long until he was pushing Gray’s clothes down his hips and legs and to the floor.

Gray moved, submissive and pliant, beneath his hands.

This was his ice mage, docile as a kitten after being petted and just with a couple of touches. Natsu was on fire tonight. Well, metaphorically, at least…

So far, that is…

He kneaded on that firm backside and parted the round globes, baring that hidden part of Gray to himself. Gray grumbled something nonsensical and tried to move but Natsu sat on his legs and that was it. He searched distractedly for the small tube of lube he had had the forethought of placing on the bed before things got too heated up. Heh, good ideas…

When his fingers curled around the tube, Natsu shuffled until he was sitting in the middle of Gray’s open legs. He opened the cap and with the other hand parted Gray’s cheeks. And then he squirted and watched the fluid fall right on the ice mage’s entrance.

The first drop completely brought Gray from his relaxed and almost sleepy state to a startled and alert one.

He threw a sour look at Natsu, over his shoulder, and if looks could kill, Natsu would’ve dropped dead right at that moment.

Natsu laughed but could hear Gray’s grumbled promise. “You won’t find it so funny next time…”

He shut him up by plunging one finger in to the second knuckle, the burn of the intrusion making Gray arch and gasp. Natsu didn’t let him get used to the feeling because he withdrew the finger and plunged back in with two. And he let more lube dribble into the contracting ring of muscles.

He toyed with Gray as he continued stretching and preparing him, none-too-gently.

His free hand coming to the planes of Gray’s back. He decided to heave a scratch imprinted in this slightly scarred back. So he left them, these four bright red marks. Hm, maybe he should do something more permanent, like carving his mark or something and everybody would see and know (even if they didn’t say anything). Because Gray was Natsu’s and he didn’t allow other people, destroying their arrangement. Of course that the contrary was also true.

“Today we’re going to do things a little differently,” said Natsu as he made Gray lay on his back.

“What do you mean?” the ice mage asked him in a dry voice.

Natsu grabbed his legs and reversed their positions, with him laying on his back while Gray straddled him.

“I want you to ride me,” he demanded, his hands resting possessively on the other’s bent legs.

“You’re joking,” Gray placed his hands over Gray’s stomach and let some of his weight fall over it.

Natsu took the chance to slip two fingers back inside. Gray squirmed as the Salamander was grazing his prostate every now and then. Not long after, he was replacing his fingers with the blunt head of his cock and pressing in, in, going deeper and deeper until he was fully inside.

Gray had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, the girth of the erection was much bigger than the fingers and it had burned a bit because the only lubricant available was the one that Natsu had poured in (that hadn’t entered much) and the pre-come.

“What are you waiting for? Move,” Natsu’s demand made Gray’s eyes pop open and he was going to retort but then scalding hands grabbed his hips and his body moved up involuntarily to try to escape the burn. Gray moved up and down, helped by the burning hands but his erection rested engorged against his stomach. He wanted, he was going to-

An infernally hot hand curled around him and stopped him. Gray was going to _kill_ Natsu! His hand shot to the other’s wrist and a considerable layer of ice started forming there (even if it was melting quickly). On his hip stood, burnt, the mark of a hand imprint.

Gray lost some of his rhythm and leaned more of his weight on Natsu, only to feel the other hand flickering on his nipples and cupping his jaw, the thumb sliding over his bottom lip. The fire mage let his temperature increase a few more degrees and when Gray opened his mouth, he slipped some fingers inside and held the tongue between them. The saliva that was sliding down his hand and the one that dripped over his chest, coupled with the gasps and broken words from Gray and the velvety tightness had Natsu tumbling over the edge. His scalding release marking Gray’s insides, as deep as possible, as his own.

Only then did he let Gray come too, all the strength leaving the ice mage who slumped on Natsu’s tainted chest.

They rode their orgasms in each other’s arms, an unusual occurrence.

When they had regained their breaths, they separated and after a quick clean-up with the discarded shirts, they lay in bed with a thin sheet covering them.

Gray resolutely turned his back at Natsu and got ready to sleep but Natsu had other ideas. He got close to the ice mage and without preamble, slid a finger through the ice mage’s still tender opening, getting some of the come that almost dribbled out of him.

Gray quickly took him out and turned over. “Enough is enough,” he seethed, “you know the rules and this is over. Now behave and get some sleep,” and he turned his back on Natsu again.

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to be so prissy,” and Natsu also turned to the other side.

As usual, it didn’t take long until they were asleep. They both knew that when morning came they would wake up and part ways (to a certain degree, of course), acting as usual around each other.

And also sure that the others, if they saw the markings, wouldn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.
> 
> Small, completely OoC story that my crazy mind came up in the wee hours of morning. It doesn’t make much sense but this came before To be careful and apparently I couldn’t let it go. Hopefully things will flow now. And, should I write more in this universe (if inspiration allows)?  
> Well, this is unbeta-ed as usual.  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
